dungeons_and_peersfandomcom-20200214-history
Summary of Sessions
June 10, 2017 In the country of Sembia, North-west of the Sea of Fallen Stars, trouble stirs as the renowned Bard Alejandro calls upon his former companions: Aeon Shadowsnow, the monk with fists that can fell even the greatest of foes, Umbra, an enigmatic arcane trickster that keeps to himself, and Dragunov, a hulking giant of a dragonborn that overpowers his enemies with size and strength. The adventurers meet in the town of Saerloon, a port city known for its rich Gothic architecture. Saerloon is one of the city-states of Sembia, and just like the other city states, Sembia is governed by a council of the most influential and wealthy merchants who elect a merchant prince from the council as the leader. Alejandro and his companions meet outside the Blue Cow Inn, and try to get a room to discuss matters, only to be thwarted by a sharp-witted barmaid who only allowed them to rent out the manger. But then again, every good story begins in a manger! After agreeing to a rather controversial plan of action, the party detects a spy among the animals and follows it through the marketplace, only to be stopped once again by a local who demands reparations for damage done by an over-excited monk. They headed over to the Greyhammer Merchant's guild in an attempt to join and start their operations, only to be screwed over once more by over-extortion by the guild. Unable to pay the association dues, the party was forced to run errands in order to gain access to the guild - they were tasked to find a missing caravan. After dealing with a pair of difficult guards at the east gate, the party was able to locate and rescue the missing caravan from the clutches of mysterious hooded figures in a nearby cave, narrowly escaping the clutches of a large, unknown, firebreathing monstrosity. At the end of the day, the party was able to attain membership status over at the Greyhammer guild for a small price of half of all their gold. June 17, 2017 In the absence of Alejandro, Ilythera and the gang venture into a sketchy business model involving the false marketing of beer and selling the products at ridiculously inflated prices - just like true citizens of Sembia. An aged, monocled fellow happened upon the scene and almost exposed the scheme, only to be rebutted by the very witty Ilytherra. Expecting the old man to be of importance, the crew followed him to what appeared to be a relatively small and unknown guild, specializing in the appraisal of magical items - for a steep cost, of course. Hearing a rumor from the bartender at the Blue Cow Inn, the adventurers ask the monocled fellow for a tip, but arrive at nothing. However, they were clever enough to con him out of important information as well as an invitation to a rich merchants' gala. The party then traveled to the House of the High One, Azuth, in order to obtain information from its vast wealth of knowledge - their target, the bloodline of Rauthauvyr the Raven, founder of the country of Sembia. Arriving upon the ancient tome of the Raven Bloodline, the adventurers are at a loss due to a missing final page which would reveal the latest ancestors of the Raven. With the information, however, they were able to garner that they would find something south of the old ruined capital of Ordulin. Needing transportation to the outskirts of the ruined city, the party comes across a nomadic group of aarakocra, whose griffon takes interest in the party's Dragonborn Wizard, Nysbith. This earned the nomads' trust and allowed the party to travel with them towards the old city. The party descends from the sky near a small village, on fire and under siege by a group of goblins. The High Elf Ilytherra uses flood to put out the fires and sends the goblins down the hill, buying time for the town to recover. A black-haired woman named Rowena leads the town, a large group of past slaves who answer to nobody. Ilytherra then casts detect person to find the missing link to the Raven Bloodline, however it takes an entire hour for the spell to take effect. Shortly after the party tends to the wounded, a group of soaking goblins makes its way up the hill for a very short and disappointing fight. However, things start to look difficult as another horde of goblins heads up the hill with a Goblin Boss in the lead. A second passes and in the blink of an eye, the entire mass of goblins is felled in a single blow by a mysterious figure in black. Ilytherra's detect person spell takes effect and reveals the Raven Bloodline in this strange figure who was actually Rowena herself. However, the only proof to her bloodline was in the missing page and in a mysterious ring that was sold long ago to provide food for the town. Rowena, untrusting of any citizen of Sembia, proposes an act of goodwill by the strangers - eliminating the source of the goblins in a nearby cave. The adventurers accept, and march over to the cave, finding dozens of sleeping goblins which they quickly and silently dispatched. A small portal appeared to be the cause of the goblin infestation, and the Dragonborn Wizard quickly began to close the rift. This act, however, attracted the attention of a pair of hobgoblins which they quickly dispatched. As the rift closed, however, a Hobgoblin Warlord barely enters through the portal and almost immediately incapacitated the wizard directly in front of him. The group then proceeded to literally beat up the warlord while it was stunned. "I'm gonna kill all these adventurers," he said, and failed, and also died. After the entire debacle, the adventurers learned that Rowena was more of a force to be reckoned with than originally anticipated. In the short time that the party delayed the goblin attacks, the town was already restored and new watchtowers have been constructed. Being a smart and talented individual herself, Rowena struck a very favorable deal with the adventurers, one that was sure to bring considerable wealth to both parties. Alejandro and the rest await the return of Ilytherra and her cohorts, hoping for good news in their search for a legitimate heir. Only a true son or daughter of Sembia may head a guild and become the merchant king. And who better than a child of The Raven himself? July 1, 2017 Upon arrival to the city of Saerloon once more, the adventurers are greeted by a colorful celebration at the plaza. A celebration to honor the factions that exist in Faerün! The Merchant Prince of the city sponsors the event and shares his wealth in the form of discount cards and tax refunds.The five major factions have recruitment booths and the adventurers eagerly join the association of their choosing. Carnival games offer prizes that catch the eye of the adventurers and they immediately participate. After reaping the rewards, the party returns to the Blue Cow inn, only to be swept away by the appeal of gambling (and cheating). After winning a few games, they are approached by a mysterious thrillseeker and high-roller, offering them a gambling experience of a lifetime. After entering the back room, the man reveals a deck of many things, a legendary artefact that grants immense wealth at a deadly cost, a chance to lose it all. A deathmatch, the stranger proposes; anyone who loses forfeits all their wealth to the victors. The game ends when somebody dies, is removed from this plane of existence, or if anyone chickens out. The game ended with the disappearance of Umbra, therefore forfeiting his wealth to the survivors. There was only one way to resolve this, the stranger had won two wish spells from the dangerous game. By offering to cast the spell and pay a considerable fee, the adventurers cast the wish and return their friend to the material plane. After divvying their wealth, the high elf Ilytherra has another prize to claim. A keep of elven design, granted to her by the magical game. The aptly named Castle Silverbow, located in the depths of the Archwood, was not an easily accessible location. Using the power of her new necklace, Illythera casts wind walk on her allies, and fly to the Archwood with ease, cutting the travel time from a week to mere hours. They arrive at the supposed location only to find an empty field beside a waterfall. Invisibility! The keep is completely invisible, much to the party's dismay. Alejandro casts hallucinatory terrain to coax enemies out of the keep, with much success! The enemies reveal themselves to be Drow, Illythera's favored prey. After silently defeating the guards, the adventurers enter the keep, only to find it filled with more drow. The adventurers first take out the drow in the function room, then proceed to the throne room. Ilytherra calls upon her diety, Shevarash, as she finishes off the remaining drow. Not detecting any signs of enemies, the adventurers enter the room and subsequently walk into an ambush! Drow, hidden behind the large curtains come out in droves, firing at the adventures with reckless abandon. After dispatching these drow, a familiar face appears- the man who annihilated Aeon the Monk's clan! With blinding speed and fury, the monk decimates his family's killer. Meanwhile, Illytherra spares one of the drow to keep as her slave and names him Snaga. After the fighting the party discovers the source of magical power, a device of legendary magic, a Mythallar! Though smaller than usual, it still holds enough power to maintain powerful magic, such as the persisting invisibility spell surrounding the keep. Finding a magical tome, the wizard was able to unlock some of the mythallar's potential, creating and maintaining dimension doors which can be opened with magical keys. The adventurers assign one of the doors to the personal room of Alejandro in the Blue Cow inn, and the party acquires a door which they place oddly in Alejandro's residence, a coastal cave. Upon arriving at Alejandro's residence, the adventurers feed the brain of one of the drow and the Monk's family's killer to Maria and Sergio, respectively. The half-aboleth, half-human children absorb the memories and discern important information. Maria found the location of an entrance to the underdark from the drow, while Sergio found something troubling with the other brain. He found that the brain missing memories, that there were only small flashes of lucidity while madness took up the remaining memories in the brain. This led the players to believe that this man was under the influence of another power. While the adventurers learn more about this grisly mystery, time draws near for the great ball, a place where wealthy characters will be and a perfect place for the party to grow their influcence. July 8, 2017 Saerloon's annual ball is a rich merchant's gathering where the richest of the rich display and share their wealth. The group prepares for the long awaited event by purchasing well-adorned clothing and purchasing a carriage for transportation. This carriage was to be lifted by slaves to the ball, of course. As the heroes(?) arrive, they manage to sneak their way into the ball without any problems, all thanks to the ridiculous amounts of finery they had on them. In the ball, they are greeted with Bags of Holding, a common and popular gift item among the merchant nobles of Sembia. Among the nobles, they meet a guild master, Helena the Provider, the head of the guild which provides food to the city, the Silver Sickles. They soon discover the guild master's rival, Aeric the One-eyed, leader of the logging and shipbuilding guild, the Bronze Hatchets. While Umbra the rogue is pumping the nobles of information, Alejandro and Illytherra meet a very charismatic, yet mysterious figure- a woman named Mircalla. After some flirtatious chatter, Alejandro and Mircalla engage in a jaw-dropping tango, one which is surely to be the talk of the town. A loud boom is heard in the back of the room, and the party finds a murder scene out of the blue, Mircalla showed her capability after diffusing the rather bloody situation involving a maddened Lady Rae and a Thundercannon. Shortly after, the guild masters are introduced, and shares of their wealth are distributed among the guests. Among the crowd, Illytherra spots a one-eyed character, as well as a life-changing opportunity. Discreetly emptying her Philter of Love into an expensive cocktail, Illytherra offers her spiked drink to the already-enthralled one-eyed guild master, who accepts the drink wholeheartedly. Taking advantage of the situation, Illytherra abruptly asks Aeric the One-eyed to marry her on the spot. Completely beguiled by the potion, Aeric accepts willingly and requests the Artificer guild master to create a ring, worthy of his love. The priestess of Shar proceeds to marry the two and a reception is to be held in one of Aeric's largest ships. Within the hour, the ball is finished and the guests are relocated to the magnificent galleon parked on the harbor. In the middle of the festivities, Mircalla brings Alejandro to the side and tells him a cryptic message from the Zhentarim, offering absolution. Moments after, a hellish portal rips open and a terrifying voice booms. "ALEJANDRO" A monster peers out from the portal and flings a fireball towards the bard, going for the kill. Dodging the fireball, Mircalla is quick to react and quickly flings the monster into the bay with a telekinesis spell. Nysbith the Dragonborn Wizard's jaw drops, as she quickly realizes what was now in the water. A Pit Fiend! The galleon is evacuated and the adventurers quickly prepare for what might be the fight of their lives. Alejandro jumps into the water and incapacitates the devil with Bigby's Hand, and the rest of the party bombards it with magic and ranged attacks. The devil closes in and takes a few swings at Mircalla, frightens the rest of the party and flies up above the burning ship. Moments later, Mircalla does the unthinkable. She launches herself up into the air and grapples the Pit Fiend, and... bites it? It is at that moment that Mircalla is revealed to be a vampire, and luckily she is on the party's side. The monster crashes into the galleon below and Mircalla is saved by a featherfall. The vampire then follows the sinking Pit Fiend to the bottom of the bay and sucks out every last drop of devil blood. The body rises and the Mircalla rejoices, glimmering with newfound vigor endowed by the powerful blood of a devil lord. Word spreads quickly of the events that ensued that night, and the adventurers quickly gain renown for such a feat. They take a long rest at Illytherra's castle, and in the morning, head to town to find ways to earn gold. While travelling, Mircalla is quickly able to deceive Styro to give away sensitive information about the whereabouts of the party. As they arrive at the Blue Cow Inn, the adventurers find a request on the questing board, the missing son of Garrett Grey Hammer. Illytherra prepares a Locate Person spell while the party asks around for clues. When the Locate Person spell ritual is complete, Illytherra is shocked to find that the son, Giri Grey Hammer is actually nearby. They track him to the Grey Hammer guild itself. Inside they find a locked room with the guildmaster weeping for his lost son. Mircalla uses magic to learn more about this weapon and find that it houses the soul of Giri himself! It is found that Giri bought an extraordinary metal bar from a certain Vestani woman and crafted it into a magical sword, which then trapped his soul. The adventurers find it impossible to dispel the magic from the weapon due to it's affinity with the Shadow weave, so they seek assistance from the priestess of Shar. The priestess offers to break the curse, however Giri's body has been destroyed, so they will require a host. Given the options, Giri chose to be reborn as a Warforged, since he believed it was an honor to be close to his work. Once the ritual was prepared and paid for, the blade released the soul of Giri and that of another. While Giri's Warforged body begun to come to life, a brief glimpse of an evil creature appeared beside the mechanical body for a mere moment, only to immediately disappear thereafter. After all this, Mircalla bids the adventurers farewell and morphs into a bat, flying away quickly. It was at this moment that Alejandro found out that Styro had given her more information than she could possibly need. July 15, 2017 Our adventurers begin their journey with an interesting encounter. A stranger at the door of the invisible castle! A wounded Chuul, servant of a nearby Aboleth, scuttles in and drops a stone with a cryptic message for Alejandro. Aboleth outposts everywhere are being destroyed, and the Aboleths- mysteriously slain. After determining the location of the nearby Aboleth lair, the party gathers supplies for a undersea adventure and head to the harbor. Upon entering the Bronze Hatchet Logging and Ship-building Company, Ilytherra is pleased to find a gift from her husband, a majestic boat of elven build, the SS Ilytherra! On their journey to the lair, the group comes across a mysterious and inescapabe fog, and in it was a massive and imposing ghost ship. After cleansing The Vessel of its ghostly crew, the adventurers find a hoard of treasure and the name of the ship the black dragon. After sequestering the ship they get Lilith to transform into her original shape and help push the boat. The adventures also come across a war ship owned by the order of the gauntlet and they immediately try to hide Lilith for she is one of their targets. They buy Scrolls of unseen servant in order to man their enormous warship and go on their way. Upon arrival at the lair, they consume their herbs of water-breathing and head under. They are then ambushed by a group of mysterious Hunters which they eventually dispatch. Upon interrogation of one of their enslaved opponents they find that the gauntlet has been hunting down Aboleths for a while. Inside the lair they find the owner's treasure, and detect a magical oddity- An Aboleth flickering in stasis. After some careful planning, the group decided to follow a plan of action. Ilytherra would attempt to relocate the Aboleth back to the castle while the others would return the ships back safely. Successful, the adventurers meet back up at the castle. Attempting something absolutely unheard of, Ilytherra uses banish on the Aboleth who is both in the material plane and the astral plane, and pulls the soul into view. Nysbith uses her soul trapping sword in order to sequester the transcient spirit and the Aboleth's physical body disintegrates. With the soul safely in the blade, the adventurers require the aid of the Priestess of Shar in order to exorcise it. Using Umbra's alter ego, Keith, he is able to seduce the chaste priestess and get the ritual for free. The Aboleth's soul escapes and returns to the elemental plane of water to reform. Shortly after, a menacing, dominating presence materialized in Toril, one whose aura was familar yet excruciatingly more powerful. Ilytherra was first to realize this. The Blood Queen, patron and mother of the Aboleths has returned- her bloody ooze spawning her young all over the planet. Her presence in this plane has empowered all her subordinates. With the Aboleths' mind controlling abilities at maximum power, is this truly the end of Toril? Or is it the beginning of something bigger to come? August 12, 2017 Exploring the old ruined capital of Ordulin, the adventurers stumble upon a dangerous encounter. A group of three Liches wearing bright red robes. The War Cleric Ilytherra attempts to flee the deadly scene with a teleportation spell that would evacuate the entire party, however one of the liches read her intentions and immediately retaliated with a power word kill, leaving her lifeless in an instant. After scrambling around in a panic, the adventurers caused several distractions to allow the party to flee with the body of their dead companion. Fleeing the scene, the liches continue their dastardly ritual undisturbed, their rituals remaining a mystery. Upon exiting the ruins, the party returns to the outpost in the outskirts of the city, only to find it under siege by a strange cult. There appeared to be a dragon in their ranks however it remained distant and disinterested. The leader of the cultists challenged Umbra to a duel only to be felled in battle, therefore scattering their ranks. The party attempted to reincarnate Ilytherra, however her soul would not allow it, due to the chance of her returning as something else other than a Sun Elf. Being left with no other choice, the party traveled back to Saerloon to find a powerful enough cleric. They were met with interesting scenarios however, as the party helped a druid with a gnoll infestation, and later on, a unicorn. Upon arrival at the unicorn's glade, the majestic beast offered to help the friend of the adventurers due to it's good nature. The unicorn asked the adventurers to find the source of the nearby corruption to return the unicorn to it's full strength. The party found the source to be a shambling mound infecting a pool, and the party quickly dispatched the creature. After purifying the water, a bright magical gem arose from the depths and the adventurers returned this gem to the unicorn. Using the gem, the unicorn resurrected Ilytherra, implanting the gem into her chest and binding their fates. The gem would then plant the seed of goodness into the rather apathetic sun elf. The unicorn remained with the party, now making sure to tend to it's new charge. However, during the ritual, the drow slave Snaga managed to escape without trace. Upon returning to the city of Saerloon, the party enjoyed a returning feast from Ilytherra's husband Aeric, then quickly returned to Castle Silverbow. The adventurers found the castle under siege by the drow! A drider priestess of the Spider Goddess Lolth was attempting to desecrate the castle and corrupt its rituals and wards. After dispatching the drow, the adventurers returned inside to ensure the safety of the aboleth children, only to realize that the children had enslaved a good number of the drow, creating a small militia. The party then checked the Mythallar to find a trio of Drow Priestesses casting a ritual around Styro. After disrupting the ritual and defeating the Priestesses, Styro detected more enemies on the approach, a duo of vampires whose only lead to the castle could have come from only one person, Mircalla. After defeating the vampires in combat, Styro took desperate measures to safeguard the castle. Overloading the mythallar using his own strength and arcane power, Styro was able to power up the mythallar, causing the castle to rise to the air and shift into the Feywild where no further enemies would find them. This act reduced Styro to a mere fraction of his size and strength, and it would take him a while to return to normal. August 26, 2017 The Black Archer's Sorrow: Ilytherra's Module Making their way back from the Feywild, the Giant, the Half-Drow, and the Bug Druid find themselves back in Sembia along with the rest of the party. After the multiple attacks by different alerted factions, Castle Silverbow sustained considerable damage from its prolonged stay in the Feywild. Wild magic warped its form and caused the buildings to crumble. Thirsting for vengeance against Snaga, the drow slave of Ilytherra who revealed the castle's location, the adventurers find themselves travelling towards the underdark, hoping for a lead. The party travels to the closest underdark entrance not only to find it collapsed, but also under investigation by an agent of the Order of the Gauntlet, the blinding Light Cleric Uther Beowulf. After sufficiently "searching" the area, the party finds it impossible to enter this way. All is not lost, however, as Ilytherra knows of another entrance to the underdark, one she has actually visited as a child. The party windwalked across the Sea of Fallen Stars to the home of Ilytherra, a Sun Elf Enclave called Selee. The windwalk wears off and the party has to stop at the Pirate Isles, only to detect a familiar presence, the maddening aura of an Aboleth, specifically Alejandro's mother-in-law. Alejandro enters the cave to find out it is a pirate hideout - all of the pirates dominated by the lone Aboleth. After diffusing the situation, Alejandro convinces his in-law for help and she lends them one of her largest pirate ships, which would then be crewed by Ipepis' spider legion. Moving forward, the party enjoys a Heroes' Feast featuring the bright lights of Uther. The lights, however, caught the eye of a massive Dragon Turtle, one who immediately began to extort the party of their magic items. After convincing the Dragon Turtle to eat 4 bags of psychedelic mushrooms, the party quickly made their escape and arrived in the elven enclave. At the enclave, the party is greeted with mixed reactions - the only warm greeting coming from Ilytherra's sister, Syndra. The adventurers were invited to lunch and enjoyed a luxurious meal which the family paid for. After lunch, the party was asked to clear out a gambling ring in a nearby inn which was also on the way to the underdark entrance. Upon arrival, the party cleared out the inn with a powerful insect spell which caused the patrons to evacuate immediately. The party entered the emptied location and found a switch that opened a secret entry through the wall. The wall opened up and they found another door, which they pick-locked. Behind the second door they saw an emblem of the Silverbows, and the wall closed behind them. Inside was a pair of lethal Drow Assassins who attempted to defeat the party to no avail. After defeating the Drow, Ilytherra's sister, Syndra, was discovered to be an impostor, and a powerful mage. The party followed her trail to the underdark entrance, which they entered soon after. Inside, the party followed the trail to an old and ruined Drow fortress which they then broke into. Inside the first room, they encountered a Drider which beguiled and dominated the Bug Druid Ipepis. After banishing the Drider and snapping Ipepis out of the trance, they quickly made preparations to pressure cook the creature inside a flaming forcewall, which revealed the true nature of the beast: A shapeshifting Yochlol, a demon servant of Lolth. The adventurers stormed the castle further, until they reached the room holding the real Syndra. Before the adventurers stood a powerful Drow Matriarch and her demonic bodyguard, a Six-armed Marilith. The battle was difficult and grew long. The Light Cleric Uther stood his ground against the Marilith's deadly dervish with the help of his friends, and the day was won. Using a Speak with Dead spell paired with a Zone of Truth, the party was able to discern the intentions of the impostor Drow. The adventurers saw her pain as Ilytherra's clan slaughtered her clan and left their home in ruins. Every day since then has been a plan of exacted revenge, one that the party had thwarted, or so they thought. Back at the enclave, the family celebrated the return of their lost child, and threw a grand party for the occasion. After dinner, the family entered into a meditative state, a reverie. Ilytherra was the last to enter the reverie, but her sharpened senses immediately snapped her out of it when she sensed something was off. Instinctively, Ilytherra opened up a transdimensional door using her key and got the party inside. Syndra's beautiful, beaded dress began glowing bright orange! This was the same dress she had worn from the underdark. When Syndra noticed what was happening, her eyes opened and something clicked in her head, like a spell had been broken. As Ilytherra closed the door to save her friends, the last thing she saw was the face of Syndra, and from her mute lips she spoke the words, her first and final words, "I'm sorry". Returning to the castle, the party saw a massive pillar of light fill the sky from across the ocean. It all became apparent now, the dress was a bomb made from thousands of Delayed Blast Fireball beads, and its trigger was the reverie of the whole family, to catch them in a defenseless state. Inside the castle they heard a disturbance in the treasure room. Upon inspection, they found a scrawny Drow pillaging the treasures, Snaga. Ilytherra's rage was unbound at the treacherous creature before her and strangled it with her bare hands. Using the Harm spell, Ilytherra reduced him to a shriveled husk, then took his life without a smile. It was at that moment that Shevarash saw her face for the first time. Snaga's lifeless and mangled corpse lay strewn on the ground and it twitched. Disgusted, Ilytherra kicked it away and it lay face up. After a brief moment, the Drow's chest burst open, and a black portal formed in his chest cavity. Something stuck out of it, and Ilytherra tugged at the object. As if by magic, Ilytherra pulled out a single black bow from the slain Drow. The Bow of the Black Archer. The favored weapon of Shevarash himself. The bow whispered and wailed of its sadness, and hatred of the drow. As a reminder for Ilytherra's pain, the bow repeats the final moments of her family over and over, the words "I'm sorry" ring forever in the memories of Ilytherra, reminding her of her sorrow, and hatred for the drow, as well as her responsibility to exact vengeance upon them. November 18, 2017 A Dirty Little Secret Shevarash, as known by his constituents, was the aspect of vengeance against the drow. His greatest enemy, Lolth, was the dark goddess of the drow. By virtue of this, Lolth was rock and Shevarash was paper, yet why has Lolth not fallen by his hand? The members of the Silver Coin were about to find out. After the adventurers defeated Orcus and the Fey Patron of the treacherous Annabelle, Alejandro immediately lost contact with his goddess' plane of existence, Brightwater. Before they were able to attempt contact, a great skittering was heard. Ilytherra felt fate course through her veins as her Black Bow quivered and sang its songs of hatred and sorrow. The Goddess of the Drow was upon them, and Ilytherra would deliver the cold blow of vengeance. However, something was amiss. The Queen of Spiders did not attack, and instead labelled Ilytherra as a naïve fool who knew nothing of the truth. As Ilytherra prepared to strike, the Goddess spouted evil words, yet they reeked of truth. There was a dark secret known only between Shevarash and Lolth. "Your God is twisted" she continued, showing images of the atrocities committed in the name of vengeance, including some that Ilytherra had committed herself. "His, thirst for vengeance cannot be quenched, even when the task is completed." The adventurers did not understand this. "The drow are evil, you are evil" Ilytherra thought to herself. However, Lolth knew exactly what she was thinking. "I was like you, once" Lolth recounted, projecting an image all could see: a pretty, young sun elf with burning passion in her eyes, and a familiar Black Bow in her hands, stalking the underdark. The images rapidly changed to several different women, all similar. They could all be seen in the same scene, defeating the Spider Queen. As they landed the final blow, the result was the same. Their bodies crumpled in pain as they began to assume a new form. Lolth's voice changed and echoed with the hymn of several dozen voices: "We were all like you."Category:Story